a gravity falls tail
by meggylyn379
Summary: when dipper and maybel go exploring they find mermaids!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note**

**so this is my second story on fan fiction:) well technically its not my second because im still writing my first. so i guess in a way this one is sort of my first tooo? idk. anyways i want to do a cross between h2o and gravity falls but im not sure how good that will turn out. i guess im going to find out.:) i hope you like it. please review . if you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know:)! !:):):):):):):) oh by the way this is in maybels pov. please let me know if i spell any of the names wrong:):)sorry the chapter is kind of short:):):)! enjoy!:):):)**

as i walked through the forest i hear all sorts of creepy noises and i start to feel like this trip isn't worth it. when you are in gravity falls you never know what you might encounter in the forest. i hold waddles tighter.

_it will all be worth it, it will all be worth it, it will all be worth it _i tell myself silently

"where exactly are we going maybel?" dipper asks quietly. i can tell he is almost as creeped out of these woods as i am. it must be even worse for him because he doesn't even understand the excitement of this entire journey or what amazing things lie at the end.

"i told you a million-biggillian-gazilian-hundred-thousand times its a secret dipper!" i say, laughing hard to hide how scared i am.

'first of all that not even a number an..."

"is to!" i say

"is not"

"is tooooooo!"

"forget it fine its a number, just tell me where we are going!" says dipper

_he is just jealous because he isn't near smart enough to understand my mathologicalful numbers!_ i think to myself.

"he is just jealous isn't he waddles" i say to my adorableful pet pig.

"maybel, i asked you a question, where are we going?" says dipper

"here we are!" i say "i told you we were going some place magical!" i say even more excited

"you dragged me all the way here to see the lake! maybel i have seen the lake before!"

"ya but your silly book thingamabob told me that mermaids live here and im not leaving until i see one!"

"and they are not necessarily nice mermaids maybel."

"if you payed attention in science class last year you would know that mermaids are **always** nice" i say but its not true the teacher never said that but dipper doesn't have to know that...

"the teacher never said that!" says dipper

"did tooooooooo!" i say. i notice something in the water. "a mermaid!" i yell as loud as i can. i look closer in the water and i realize there is three of them. one has brown hair (a little darker than me and dippers hair), another has orange, and the last one has blond. there is one thing they al have in common they all have a long gloden tail, they are all half fish.

"OK maybel you have seen a mermaid can we go back to the mystery shack now." dipper says.

its so strange that he doesn't act as if this is a big deal, a giganti-enormous discovery, the best thing that has ever happened to any one in the world.

"we have to follow them!" i say

"no we don't" dipper says

"yes we do"

"fine we will follow them"

"but as soon as we start following them i know something isn't right. they have completely disappeared as if i never had seen them in the first place.

"dipper let me see your book for a second please" i say. i know that, that weird book must have something in it about why they disappeared. when he hands me the book i immediately turn to the page about mermaids it says:

**_mermaids: they are mermaids when wet but when they are dry they are humans. They can have magical powers such as, moving water, boiling water, making wind, making fire, turning water into ice or making snow and crystallizing water. you may find them near a mysterious place called a moon pool. there only known weakness is every 50 years or so there is a special full moon if they go in the moon pool during this full moon they will turn into humans forever. they can also go at very fast speeds._**

****"that's it. it must be it the reason we didn't see them is because they were going faster than us"

"OK i guess we will try again some other time then" dipper says and then he quickly walks away but i stop him before he gets anywhere. it is then i realize i cant keep my secret any longer...

"dipper" i say quietly "the science teacher never said mermaids have to be nice"

"OK" dipper says

"your not angry at me for not telling the tru..."

that is when i see it. found them in a place that must be the moonpool! it is a small cave with a pool of water in it. then i get a good look at the mermaids that's when i realize i know one of these mermaids. its wendy!


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note**

**hey guys so sorry about the last chapter it was not good at all i didnt even edit it that well. i promise i will take my time with this one and make it extra perfect! i will not stop writing until this chapter is at its best, sorry its going to be short though. please review and please let me know your ideas and suggestions!:):) check out my other story that is a cross between hunger games and h2o:):):)**

At this point dipper is practically unreachable. He won't talk to me or answer my questions, he just sits there shocked at the fact that Wendy is a mermaid. I have got to admit i'm pretty shocked to, Wendy doesn't seem like the mermaid type of person, I mean if anything i'm probably a mermaid type person but i'm not a mermaid so that doesn't even matter. I wonder if I should tell gruncle Stan. Ok maybe that's not such a good idea he would probably make her into another one of his his many attractions at the mystery shack or he just wouldn't believe me at all. i don't think Wendy has noticed us yet and i want it to stay that way because she might get angry at us, or make us keep it a secret, and i think we have established that i am not the best secret keeper in the world after i couldn't even keep that secret about the science teacher talking about mermaids.

"Dipper" I whisper. No answer. "Dipper" I say a bit louder this time. Still no answer. at this point i'm just plain frustrated and before i can stop myself i yell as loud as i can "**Dipper!**" This time Dipper hears me and returns to the real world, the only problem is that he isn't the only one who heard me. all the mermaids turn there heads at once. all the mermaids including Wendy.

For a moment we all just stare at each other somewhat confused about everything that's going on. I try to imagine whats going on in Wendy's head right now, is she scared that i will tell her secret, worried that i'm angry at her for keeping this secret from me, angry at me for figuring out her secret?But then I realize that her eyes are trained on dippers. does she even relize im here. at this point the other two mermaids have swam away so its just us three sitting in silence until wendy makes an effort to break the awful silence.

"I knew i couldn't keep it a secret for ever and now you guys probably hate me" she says,teary eyed. its strange i have never seen Wendy cry before this upset but right now she looks devastated...

"Its aright Wendy we don't hate you, we are just shocked that's all" I say trying to cheer her up "besides weirder things have happened"

"So can you please keep this a secret" She asks hopefully

"I will try as hard as i can to keep your secret" I say cheerfully "Your secret is safe with us, right Dipper?"

"Right"

"Thank you so much you guys are the best" says Wendy

"So how did this happen, I mean you turning into a mermaid" Dipper asks.

"This is soooooo cool!" I say. this is incredible! " isn't it so cool Waddles?"

"Oink oink"

"Oh Waddles, you always know just what to say" I giggle

"so how did this happen Wendy" i ask

"It all started about a year ago" she begins "I was walking through the woods looking for my necklace that I had lost the day before. A couple of my friends came with me. We had been searching for an hour when we realized we were lost. It was late before we found our way to the lake but when got here we came across a pool of water it was glowing and we fell in..."

Then in the middle of Wendy's story i saw the water in the moonpool was sparkling. i know its rude to interrupt stories but this was an emergency the water was sparkling!

"Ooooooooooooooh sparkly" I say. and before I know it i'm walking over to the pool to feel it. I know it sounds weird, but have a weakness for everything sparkly, in other words, if its sparkly then I love it! I reach out to touch the water forgetting that i'm holding Waddles and I drop him in the pool!

"Waddles!" I scream


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note please read!:)**

**hey everyone !:):) so im not very sure about how good this story is going so when i get one or two more good reviews i will add the fourth chapter. oh if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know:):):) sorry the chapters are turning out pretty short:):):) im so sorry that i made this chapter so short:(:( i wanted to end it at a certain spot but it ended up much shorter than i expected:(:( this chapter isnt that good either sorry again **

"Waddles" i scream. I'm about to jump in the water to save him but Wendy stops me.

"Mabel don't" she says "If you jump in there right now you will turn into a mermaid and stay that way forever" She warns me. but i'm not sure if that's a bad idea. being a mermaid sounds pretty fun, but it might be hard for me to keep a secret that big, so i decide not to jump in the water.

"but what about waddles" i say "i have to save him" just then the water stops glowing... and there's waddles sitting there completely unharmed!

"waddles!" i squeal. i have never been so happy to see him in my entire life.

when we return to the mystery shack i go strait to bed. i am so tired i can hardly keep my eyes open.

when i wake up, i decide to go for a walk outside. i hold waddles as tight as i can without hurting him. _i'm not going to risk dropping him again. i think to myself._

when i get outside the grass is full of morning dew. i spot Wendy over talking to her merfriends. i notice that they are all wearing rubber boots to protect there feet from getting wet when they walk on the grass.

'hi Wendy " i call then i quickly put waddles down and run over to talk to her. there are so many questions i have to ask her today. however when i go over, none of them seem to even notice me. they are all just staring at where i had put waddles down. i look behind me to see what they are all looking at. then i see it, they are all looking at waddles sitting on the grass with a long golden fish tail!

"wow!" I exclaim "waddles is a mer-pig!"

"oh" Wendy says casually. "i didn't know that the moonpool rules apply to pigs too. i guess any living thing can be turned into a mermaid"

"wow!" i say "germs are living things. does that mean there are mer-germs in the moonpool?"


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note kind of important**

**hi everyone hope you like the chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestions then please let me know. oh and please review!:):):):):) i decided to add some of waddles pov in part of this chapter. not all of it but part of it **

"wow i cant believe its been an entire month now since we found out waddles is a merpig!" i say.

"i can in fact it feels like it has been forever! its to hard too keep this secret from gruncle stan. you have to tell him at some point you know!" says dipper

"not true" i say. i cant tell gruncle stan! i couldnt even imagine what he would do with waddles, use him as an attraction at the mystery shack,sell him in the gift shop! i cant tell gruncle stan, i just cant!

"well good luck trying to keep a secret like this for your entire life!" and then i relize, i never thought about it that way. I am going to have to keep this secret for my **entire** life. i mean just the past month has been nearly impossible, but how will i ever manage for an entire lifetime!but its not like i can just tell gruncle stan about it although it has also been pretty tiring to keep this secret from soos. i could tell soos, he wouldnt tell gruncle stan... would he?

"fine im going to tell soos, but im still not telling gruncle stan!" i say running into the gift shop. dipper follows me. Sure enough hen we get to the gift shop there is soos.

"soos" i call "i have something to tell you" i take a deep breath and then i just say it "waddles is a merpig!"

"your right maybel" he laughs "that would be funny" does he not believe me?

"dont you believe me!" i say frusturated

"sure ill believe you" soos laughs even harder now, "ill believe you when pigs fly"

at that moment waddles decides to use his power that we discovered last week he can fly! well actually he cant fly on his own but he can make the wind so strong it can make him fly and he can control it! i watch, amazed as once again waddles floats up into the air like a kite flying in the wind.

"wow maybel." soos says "i believe you"

"i new you would change your mind" i say happily "now yoyu have to help us keep this secret from gruncle stan okay?"

"um... okay i guess"

"okay well its getting late im going to bed" i say but just as im walking to my room wendy txts me. the txt says

_maybel, i almost forgot to tell you, its a full moon so cover the windows in your room and keep waddles with you at all times._

i dont know what she is talking about but i do what she says anyways.

"oink oink" waddles says

"ok" i say "i better come with you"

"oink oink!"

"yes i know that you will be fine but wendy says tha..."

"oink oink oink!" waddles squeals

"fine then go outside alone!"

_**waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov. waddles pov.**_

wow i still cant believe maybel didn't think i am capable of going outside to get my blanket. i had forgotten my blanket outside earlier today.

i walk over and pick up my blanket. but then i spot something amazing in the water a reflection of the moon. i have to touch it. it looks so cool. so i reach out and touch it.


End file.
